Harry Potter and the Sword of Aristotle
by JadedKatrina
Summary: I have finally done my sequel to Harry Potter and the Elven Childe (well part of it any way) full summary inside, pls R & R jadedkatrin... ; )
1. Nightmares

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE 

CHARACTERS. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY J. K.

ROWLING THE GODDESS OF THE WORLD.

I DO OWN JHADA EEREOWYNN-BLACK A.K.A. JADE

BLACK. 

SUMMARY: IT'S HARRY POTTER AND THE DREAM TEAMS 6TH YEAR AND IT SEEMS THAT THERE IS AN EVIL THAT

IS BREWING. IS IT VOLDIE RETURNED OR IS IT MUCH, MUCH WORSE THAN EVEN HIS EVIL… NOW THE TEAM HAS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON ESPECIALLY WHEN ONE OF THEIR OWN BEGINS ACTING VERY STRANGELY. 

ENJOY THE STORY…

AUTHORS NOTES: " SPEECH " '' MIND SPEAK '' 

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE SWORD OF ARISTOTLE: YEAR SIX

Chapter 1: Nightmares 

__

"Take Harry and go," James Potter said as the door blew inward.

"No I won't leave you," Lily Potter said as she stood by her husband.

"Please, GO!" James pleaded with his wife.

"I love you," Lily said as she ran out of the living room into Harry's room.

James Potter saw Voldemort enter the front door, his pale skin glowing in the lamplight. His eyes held much loathing and hatred in them. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at James Potter. James heard a whooshing sound before getting hit by a green light. James Potter fell to the ground, dead.

Voldemort continued to search for James and Lily Potter's son, Harry Potter. Lily held Harry in his room knowing that Voldemort was just outside the door. It blew inward; Lily guarded Harry from the wood splinters. Voldemort came into the room.

"Move out of the way silly girl," Voldemort said. 

"Take me instead of Harry," Lily said standing in front of Harry.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Lily.

Lily saw a flash of green and heard the wind as the killing curse hit her. She also fell to the ground dead. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. The killing curse hit him in the forehead.

As the flash of green hit him, Harry woke up in a cold sweat and his scar hurting. It had been months since they had defeated Voldemort. Now the dreams that had stopped when Voldemort burned have returned in full force.

"Harry are you alright?" Jade asked as she hurried into his room.

"Huh?" he asked suddenly ripped from his reverie.

Harry reached over and put on his glasses. He turned on the bedside lamp. Hedwig's cage was empty, the window open. He turned and saw Jade standing in her spaghetti strap nightgown by his bedside. She looked worried as she watched him. Harry absently massaged the pain away from his scar.

"Harry?" Jade began again," I heard you shout out in your sleep."

"Um…I'm okay now," Harry said.

"Your having nightmares again aren't you," Jade said.

"Yeah…wait why are you up?" he asked his godsister.

"Um…nightmares as well," she said, "I wonder what it means."

"I don't know, butt maybe we shouldn't tell Sirius, at least not yet anyway," Harry said.

"Okay, it's early in the morning, maybe we should go back to sleep," Jade said, "Good-night, Harry."

"Good-night," Harry said.

"Oh by the way where's Ginesa?" Jade asked not seeing the Avalon Coil Snake.

"I think she is at Ginny's tormenting Yang," Harry told Jade.

"Good-night," Jade said as she walked out of Harry's room.

Jade walked to her room feeling the cool summer breeze coming in her open window. Quill was asleep on her perch, her head under her wing. Jade went to the window watching the breeze rustle through the willow branches. The full moon's light reflected off her silver hair.

She watched as Remus ran through the garden in his werewolf form. Her father also ran next to him trampling the flowers as they dug in the dirt. Jade giggled to herself as she went to bed. She fell to sleep thinking about her father out trolloping around as pad foot ruining her flowers.

Harry woke up to the sun shining in on his face. He put on his glasses before throwing off his sheet. He got dressed into shorts, sandals, and a t-shirt before heading down for breakfast. He knew that Remus and Sirius wouldn't show their furry butts until probably the afternoon.

Harry walked into the kitchen where Jade was making bacon, eggs, and toast. He sat down stifling a yawn. His godsister set a glass of milk in front of him before going back to the stove.

Harry heard someone else come into the kitchen. He saw Draco also stifling a yawn as he too sat down. Jade sat a glass of milk in front of him as well. She then levitated three plates of food onto the table. She sat down with a glass of milk in front hers. The boys dug into their food, cleaning the plates quickly.

"You know Remus and Sirius kept me up most of the night with their howling," Draco said.

"If they damaged any of Jade's plants they best not come home," Harry said laughing.

Jade glared at him before levitating their now empty plates to the sink.

"Jade one of these days your going to drop them," Draco said.

"You don't have to cook for us every day," Harry added.

Jade laughed, "I live with three men, tell me what am I supposed to do. I don't want to be poisoned by Sirius' or Draco's cooking, and sorry Harry, but even you need work with cooking. I think Remus is the only one who actually can cook."

"Okay, okay, we get the point," Draco said, "Now how about we go wake up the Weasley's."

"Sounds wonderful, especially Fred and George," Harry said, "Coming Jade?"

"Naw, go ahead without me. I have work to do in my garden," Jade said, "Tell Ginny and Hermione hi for me."

"See you later," Draco and Harry said as they headed out the door.

Jade went to the fridge pulling out the orange juice. She poured two glasses, setting them on two separate trays. She then made two bowls of porridge and plain toast. As she levitated the trays upstairs to Sirius and Remus' rooms. 

She stopped first at Remus Lupin's room. Jade went inside and pulled open the window curtains flooding the room in light. Remus covered his head with his pillow trying to blot out the sudden light.

"Remus come on, breakfast time," Jade called.

He peeked from under his pillow before groaning, "Later eat, sleep now."

"No eat now," Jade said laying the tray next to his bed, "I want to see it all eaten."

Remus sat up knowing it was pointless to argue with her. She knew that the morning after his transformation was always the worse. And he used to sleep all day and eat nothing at all. That was why he was usually always sick Now at least he recovers quicker. 

Jade left the room with Sirius' tray trailing behind. She went into his room opening all the curtains on the windows. She set his tray on the table before walking over to his bedside. He had covered his head with the covers. 

Jade pulled them back seeing that he was also wearing a blind fold and ear plugs. She grab his pillow and whacked him with it. Sirius sat straight up on the bed. He took out the ear plugs and took off the mask. He saw his daughter standing next to his bed.

"Oh no," he moaned before lying back down.

"Oh no you don't. Eat right now or else I will turn you into a little girl," Jade said.

"Why can't you leave me to sleep. I'm not the werewolf here," Sirius complained.

"I know that, but you do go out with Remus, so you get treated the same way as him, now eat," Jade said setting his tray down, "I'll be back."

Jade left the room heading to her own to get dressed. She changed into a muggle sundress in sunflower yellow. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail. When she finished dressing she went to Remus' room to gather his tray up.

She laid out his clothes before heading to her fathers room. She saw him eating the rest of the toast. Jade grabbed his tray and laid out his clothes. She went downstairs to the kitchen leaving the empty dishes for the boys to clean later. 

She walked outside to her dug up garden. She began fixing it up using no magic. The garden was her pride and joy, being grown by her own two hands. She had every thing from roses to daisies. Right in the middle was a shade tree with a bench under it.

It was almost noon by the time she surveyed the garden. She would have to go into town to get some more daffodils and lilies to replace the ruined ones. Jade walked to the garden shed to put away her tools. 

She went inside seeing that lunch was made on the table. She didn't see anyone around though. Draco crept into the kitchen coming up behind Jade. He grabbed her into a hug. Jade jumped slightly before relaxing into Draco's embrace. She turned to face him.

"Who made lunch?" she asked Draco.

"Harry and myself," Draco said, "With a little help from our guardians."

"Oh boy," Jade said laughing, "So where do we eat?"

"How about outside," Draco said.

"Okay," Jade agreed.

She levitated the dishes up, taking them outside to the patio. Harry, Remus, and Sirius were already waiting on the food. Draco sat down as well. Jade sat the plates down before sitting herself. She took only a small amount on her plate to eat. Remus and Harry both noticed, but they didn't say anything.

"So how did it go at the Weasley's," Jade asked.

"Brilliantly," Draco said.

"Yeah we cursed their sheets so when they woke up, they couldn't unravel themselves," Harry said laughing.

"They looked like living mummies hopping down the stairs and into the kitchen," Draco added.

"Even Mrs. Weasley was laughing," Harry said, "But she let them out."

"And I'm sure you both ran so fast your shoes were left behind," Jade said.

Sirius and Remus were both laughing as they heard of the prank.

"Well sort of," Harry said.

"Fred and George cursed you, didn't they," Jade said.

"Yeah they did," Draco said finally.

Everyone finished eating and before Jade could levitate the empty dishes Draco and Harry removed them by hand. Their wandless magic wasn't as good as Jade's so they didn't want to chance dropping the dishes. Sirius followed them in.

Jade got up intended on also going in. Remus led her towards her garden. They sat down on the bench. Quill flew down onto one of the tree's lower branches. Remus looked at Jade for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Jade," he began, "Thank you for what you are doing for me."

"What? Oh sorry, no problem," Jade said as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he bluntly asked.

"Sure, why shouldn't I be okay?" she commented.

"Your not eating very much, you spend so much time alone, and you're having nightmares," Remus said.

"So what, I'm not very hungry lately and I enjoy being alone," Jade defended herself.

"And what about the nightmares?" Remus pursued.

"Their just bad dreams, I'll live… honest," Jade finished.

"If you need anything, we're here for you," Remus said as he got up.

"I know," Jade said.

'' He's right, something is bothering you, '' Quill said to her master.

'' Now don't you start as well. I'm fine, really, '' Jade told Quill sharply, '' Sorry I didn't mean… ''

Quill took off heading towards the house. Jade got up deciding a walk in the woods would cheer her up. If it didn't at least it would give her time to think. As she entered the forest the cool damp earth smell invaded her nose. She inhaled deeply clearing her head.

Jade walked further into the dark forest. Soon she reached a clearing where the trees of the ancient forest created a perfect circle. The trees also created a natural canopy, blotting out all light except for a gentle, unnatural glow. She had never before seen this clearing and she normally walks this path every day.

"Interesting," she said out loud.

She walked closer feeling an unusual pull to the strange clearing. As she got closer though the more frightened she became. As much as she wanted to run away her feet wouldn't obey. Jade put out her hand reaching for the clearing…

**__**

AUTHORS NOTES: CHAPTERS 2 & 3 SHOULD BE UP SOME TIME THIS WEEK 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


	2. Secret Meetings

****

Chapter 2: Secret Meetings

"Hey Harry, Draco," Ginny said as she came into the back yard, "Where's Jade?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since lunch," Harry told his girlfriend.

"Neither have I," Draco added, "Why?"

"She was supposed to meet me at my house," Ginny told the boys.

"Let's look for her," Draco said, "She usually walks in the woods when she needs to think."

All three teens headed towards the woods hoping to find Jade in safe condition.

"Jade…" Draco yelled.

"Jade where are you?" Ginny shouted.

"Jade!" Harry joined in.

They continued further into the woods searching for Jade. Jade continued to walk towards the clearing. Draco saw her ahead of him. He ran towards her noticing that she was acting strangely.

"Jade," he called out as his hand touched her shoulder.

Jade heard Draco call out her name. She drew her hand back from the clearing as she came out of her trance.

"Jade are you alright?" Draco asked hugging her.

"I was… did you guys see it? The clearing? Did you…" she stammered out.

"Jade we only saw you," Harry told his god sister.

"Are you sure? It was just here, it was drawing me in. I couldn't…" she stopped when she saw their faces.

"Jade there is nothing there, look for yourself," Ginny said.

Jade turned back around and saw not the strange clearing but the normal path. She turned and saw the worried looks on her god brother and friends faces.

"Maybe I was dreaming. We should head back," Jade said.

"Good idea," Harry said leading the way.

"It felt so real though," Jade said to herself as she followed Ginny out.

As they came into the late afternoon sunshine they were met by their guardians, well all but Ginny any way. The boys were led away by Ginesa and Marsailles. Quill stayed with Jade and Ginny as they headed towards the Burrow. As soon as they walked in Mrs. Weasley gathered Jade into a hug.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley," Jade said.

"Come sit down," she told the girls.

Charlie, Bill, and Hermione were already waiting for their arrival. Jade sat down next to Hermione while Ginny sat next to Charlie. Ron was at Harry's only because the others knew he couldn't keep a secret this big. Mr. Weasley and Percy were still at work.

"Alright people, the guests will arrive at the Dog Pound tomorrow around three in the afternoon," Mrs. Weasley said using the name Sirius gave his home.

"How are we going to keep Harry busy till the party," Jade asked.

"Draco and Harry will spend the night here and tomorrow they will go into Diagon Alley to spend Harry's birthday money," Mrs. Weasley said, "I may even tell them to work at the Twins shop."

"Then I'm guessing Ginny and myself will stay at Jade's," Hermione said.

"Yup," Jade told her.

"Well folks, I suggest we send everyone to their proper homes. And remember decorating starts early, and also pretend you don't remember his birthday," Mrs. Weasley said.

"See you guys tomorrow," Bill said as he left the table.

"Night girl, mum," Charlie said as he also left.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the girls, "Now who will make dinner? The cake?"

Jade piped in, "I will make dinner."

"I'll make the cake," Hermione said, "That is if you can help me Mrs. Weasley."

"Sure, I will," she told Hermione smiling.

"And I'll help with dinner," Ginny added.

"Thanks," Jade said, "It's getting late so we better get going."

"We'll meet you out front," Ginny said as her and Hermione headed upstairs to grab their clothes.

Jade went outside to wait on them. She saw Harry, Draco, and Ron heading towards her. They were laughing at something in Ron's hands. They stopped in front of Jade.

"So what was the meeting all about?" Ron asked his curiosity peaked.

"What meeting?" Jade asked innocently.

"The one we were left out of," he continued.

Draco and Harry were now very curious as well. Ginny and Hermione came out as Jade was about to answer them.

"Oh you mean the one where we were deciding when to start studying for Ginny's O.W.L.'s (Ordinary Wizading Levels)," Jade said.

"Huh? Then why was Charlie and Bill there?" Ron continued.

"They had just stopped in to talk was all, then they gave me some tips on how best to get play time out of study time," Ginny said, "So now boys if you will excuse us we shall be heading over to Jade's to talk girl things."

"Good-night boys," Hermione said as she walked by them, "Sorry Ron nothing all that mysterious going on."

'' Good-night Ginesa, Yang, Marsailles, '' Hermione, Ginny, and Jade told the guardians.

'' Good-night, '' the three guardians said.

Harry, Ron, and Draco watched the girls head back to the Dog Pound. As soon as they were out of sight, they went inside to talk. Ron led the way to his new room. It was still decorated in the shockingly orange Chudley Cannons posters, but it was almost three times the size of his old one.

Draco sat down with a plop on his camp bed. Harry did the same on the other one. Ron was busy rummaging in his closet. Soon though his red head popped out. He threw a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at Harry, and a bag of Chocolate Frogs at Draco. He, himself, had bags of muggle junk food like Doritoes, Mars Bars, Snickers, and other assorted items. Ron sat down on his bed munching on some M & M's candies.

"Those girls are up to something big time," Ron said, "I wonder what it is."

"I think I know a way to find out though," Harry said.

"Please, fearless leader, do tell," Draco said smiling.

"Sneak over to the Dog Pound with our brooms and when we see that they are in Jades room listen in on their conversation. They are bound to say some thing about the meeting," Harry said.

"It's devious, evil, mean, nasty, rude, conniving, underhanded…"Ron began.

"So, and…" Harry said.

"Let's do it!" Ron said with excitement.

"Alright, now when should we sneak out anyway," Draco said.

"It's almost nine now, how about at midnight," Harry said.

"Sounds great, now time for a horror flick on the WSN," Ron said.

Ron turned on what looked like a muggle television set. The difference was that instead of muggles on the screen there were wizards and witches. It was the Wizarding Satellite Network. Ron turned on the movie 'When Good Potions Go Bad'. 

The three boys started watching it as they consumed the junk food. Soon the movie ended and Ron turned off the contraption. He turned to the other two with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's time gentlemen to embark upon our greatest adventure ever, to eaves drop on a girls slumber party. If you are caught remember; give only name, rank, and serial number. Protect this place with your lives," Ron said doing his best impression of a military general, "Now let's go men."

"Sir, yes, sir," both Harry and Draco said standing and saluting Ron.

They headed out into the hallway stopping to listen for anyone else up. Once satisfied they crept silently down the steps, avoiding the squeaky one. Once down stairs they went out the door quickly grabbing their brooms. 

Harry led the way back to the Dog Pound. He stopped just under Jade's bedroom window. He mounted his broom and kicked off into the air. Ron and Draco followed suit. They hovered just below the window.

"So Jade about tomorrow…" they heard Hermione begin inside the room.

"See I told you so," Harry whispered to Ron and Draco.

"Shh!" they both told Harry.

"I think that new Weird Sisters Album is going to be great," Ginny said.

"Me too, but they are saying that Justin Johannson is supposed to be really good too," Jade added.

"I have got to have you two spend the night at my house. There are a few muggle bands that are way better than most wizard ones," Hermione said.

"Name two," Jade said, "Plus I have a CD player that works here."

"CD?" Ginny questioned.

"Sorry muggle version of Wizard Disks. They're called Compact Disks or CD's," Jade explained.

"Okay so now tell us," Ginny said.

"Sure, throw me my bag," Hermione said.

Ginny tossed Hermione her bag. She began rummaging through it pulling out several CD cases.

"Now _Good Charlotte _is one. Here," Hermione said tossing Jade the CD case, "Turn on _'The Anthem'_."

"And the other," Ginny asked while Jade set the track.

"_Sum 41_," Hermione said tossing the CD case to Jade, "And _Pink_ , she's almost like the Weird Sisters."

Jade hit play on the CD player and soon the girls were up dancing and singing to _"All the little things" _and _"Life styles of the Rich and Famous"_.And all of Hermione's CD's and Ginny's WD's (wizard disks) and Jade's combined collection of both.

"Hey girls," Ginny said, "I think we have peeping toms or should I say peeping Harry's, Ron's, and Draco's. This what we are gonna do."

The girls went about taking care of their prank. Harry was concerned because they had stopped talking. Suddenly the curtains were pulled aside and the three boys looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"Retreat men the enemy has found us," Ron shouted.

"So we are the enemy, well girls no mercy," Ginny said as she cursed Harry.

Jade and Hermione did the same to Draco and Ron as they tried to flee the area. Soon the girls went back into the window laughing hysterically. Harry, Ron, and Draco ran back to the Burrow where it was safer to face on of the Twins' experimental pranks than on of the girls well organized and well aimed ones.

As soon as the boys got to the front door they put away their brooms. Ron led the way up to his room quietly so as not to wake up his parents. When they had safely made it to his room they finally saw what the girls had done to them. 

Harry had make-up on and his usually unruly hair was in braids. Ron was dressed in hot pink robes that were flashing the words 'I love the Bulgarian Quidditch Team'. Draco though was far worse. Jade had actually turned him into a sixteen year old girl.

"Oh boy I don't think mum will like this," Ron said.

Harry's watch beeped 1 am. Draco turned back into himself. All three boys began laughing uncontrollably.

"That was great, wasn't it," Draco said, "At least we're still alive."

"True, when the curtains opened and they appeared I thought they were going to fry us," Ron said.

"Do you think they got pictures?" Harry asked.

"I hope not, now that would be embarrassing," Ron said.

"Boys it's time for bed, so lights out," Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Okay Mum," Ron said.

They got into bed and turned out the lights. Soon all three boys were sound asleep

Jade tried her hardest to control her laughter. She collapsed down onto the sleeping bags on the floor. Ginny and Hermione did the same.

"Did you get the pics?" Jade asked.

"You bet I did," Ginny said holding up three pictures.

"This is wonderful. If they ever make us mad we can threaten them with these pics," Hermione said looking at Ron's picture.

"Now onto the party preparations," Ginny said.

"I'm thinking about making grilled burgers and hotdogs. Potato salad, macaroni salad, chips, baked beans, Italian pasta salad. Can you think of anything else?" Jade stated.

"How about some fruit and other goodie," Ginny suggested.

"Great. Now that the shopping list is set, I will have dad and Remus get it tomorrow," Jade said.

"I'll make a chocolate cake for tomorrow with Mrs. Weasleys help," Hermione said.

"Decorations will be in Gryffindor colors. Streamers, balloons, confetti, and a great big 'Happy Birthday, Harry' sign," Ginny said, "Also when he comes back from Diagon Alley we will surprise him."

"How are we going to do that?" Jade asked.

"We can have him come back by Floo powder and into the Dog Pound," Hermione said.

"Great, Now that everything is set…" Jade began but yawned.

"I think it is time for bed," Ginny commented.

They crawled into the sleeping bags, falling quickly asleep.


	3. Parties and Secrets

****

Chapter 3: Parties and Secrets

Harry woke up to the Weasley's ghost pounding on the pipes. He checked his watch seeing that it was still early. He tried to go back to sleep, but Ginesa wouldn't let him. He drowsily makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. As he came into Ron's room, Harry saw Ron and Draco awake.

'' Hey guys, '' Harry said using their mind link.

'' Morning Harry, '' Yang said, '' Happy Birthday. ''

'' Yeah Happy Birthday Harry, '' Ron said.

'' Let's go get breakfast, '' Draco said walking out the door.

'' Then can we go into Diagon Alley? '' Ginesa asked.

'' Sure, after I say hi to Sirius and Remus, '' Harry said.

The three boys and three guardians ran downstairs laughing joyfully. As they came into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley put bowls of porridge in front of each of the boys.

"Okay boys, when you are done just use Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley. After that go to the Twins' shop until three o'clock," Mrs. Weasley told them, "I have to go out, so have fun."

Mrs. Weasley then went to the living room where Mr. Weasley was waiting. Harry, Ron, and Draco stared at the place where Mrs. Weasley had just stood.

"That was weird Mum didn't even wish Harry a happy birthday," Ron said.

"Maybe she was too busy," Harry said.

"Hey guys who ordered the side of owl with their porridge," Draco commented as three owls flew in through the kitchen window.

A tan owl sat in front of Draco, a gray one in front of Harry, and a dark brown one in front of Ron. Each teen took off the pouch from the owl's leg. Then the three owls took off in a flurry of wings leaving the boys confused. Ron opened his pouch first.

"Bloody Hell, its money," Ron said shocked.

"So's mine," Draco said.

"And mine," Harry added, "I wonder who sent it?"

"I don't know, there isn't a note," Ron said.

"Well who cares, it's money," Draco said happy.

A fourth owl landed in front of Harry. He took off the parchment from his leg. The barn owl flew out the window.

Harry opened it up:

__

Dear Harry, Ron, and Draco-

The money was sent form us. We wanted

To thank you for helping us create all our 

Wonderful prank items. So the money is to 

Blow at Diagon Alley before coming to us. 

Also Tom at the Leaky Cauldron will supply

Each of you Floo Powder to get here. Just say

'Weasley Wheezes.'

See you guys later,

Misters Fred and George Weasley

"Hey this is great," Ron said, "Plenty of Galleons to spend on whatever we want.:

"This is so great of Fred and George. Especially after everything they tried on us," Harry added.

"Yeah like the failed Puffercusions last year," Draco said, "So Diagon Alley time?" 

"Let's go," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

They each grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Ron stepped into the fireplace first.

"Diagon Alley," he said after throwing his Floo Powder down.

Ron disappeared in a flash of green flames. Draco stepped in next.

He threw the powder down, "Diagon Alley."

He also disappeared in a flash of green flames. Harry stepped into the fireplace. He took off his glasses so not to break them.

"Diagon Alley," he shouted.

Green flames surrounded him. Soon he felt wind rush by as he spun towards the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Harry slid out of the fireplace and onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stood up brushing soot from his robes. He put his glasses back on.

"I will be glad when I get my Apparition License so I don't have to do that again," Harry said.

"I don't know, it seems fine by me," Ron said.

"Well your used to it, I'm not," Harry said.

"So where to first?" Draco interrupted.

"Where else then…" Ron began.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," all three said together.

The three teen boys went into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Draco tapped out the password and soon the passage into Diagon Alley was revealed. They walked through talking excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch finals to occur in America this year against the America Phoenixes and the Welsh Greentails. As soon as they walked into the shop, Ron went straight to the brooms. Draco was looking at the practice quidditch kits. And Harry was looking for new armor and gloves.

"Hey guys look at this," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked as he and Draco walked over.

"This…" Ron said holding a book.

The book was brown leather and very big.

"_Hogwart's A History: New Quidditch Edition_," Draco read, "Amazing. It has everything, from your brother Charlie to James Potter… And even you Harry."

"Wow!" Harry said as his eyes lit up, "Let's get it."

Ron took the book up to the register. The wizard saw the book and shook his head no.

"Sorry I cannot sell this to you," he said, "This is a display only. We expect another shipment of books in a month."

"Oh bugger," Harry said.

"Maybe Flourish and Blott's has it," Draco suggested.

"If you boys are planning on looking at Flourish and Blott's then your out of luck. They have been sold out for two months," the sale wizard said.

"Thanks," Ron said disappointed, "We need to head to Fred and George's."

The boys left then shop, hurrying to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there Tom gave them the Floo Powder. Each one in turn stepped into the fireplace and yelled 'Weasley Wheezes', before disappearing into the green flames. Fred and George saw them come out of the fireplace.

"Ah I see the old chaps have finally arrived," Fred said.

"Let us greet them brother," George said.

"Yes let's," Fred finished.

The smiling twins walked over to where the three teens stood brushing off the soot from their robes.

"Hullo you three, have fun in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, except everyone is sold out of the new Quidditch book," Ron said.

"If you are referring to _Hogwart's A History: New Quidditch Edition_, then we know. We have been trying to get it ourselves," George said, "Now why don't you three grab lunch at the Three Broomsticks, then come back."

"Sure thing," Draco said.

The three boys headed out into Hogsmeade and down to the Three Broomsticks. Fred waited until they were out of sight before walking to the office fireplace. He threw in some Floo Powder before just sticking his head in.

"Fred!" Hermione said, "What's up?"

"They're here," he said.

"Good. Keep them busy till three o'clock, then have them Floo to the Dog Pound."

"No problem," he said.

"Hey did you guys get it?" Jade asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was mighty difficult though," Jade heard George say as he came into the office, "Watch out it's coming in."

Hermione caught the package and gave it to Jade. Jade headed back out into the garden to finish the decorations.

"Well guys gotta go, don't forget three o'clock," Hermione said.

"Later," both Fred and George said before Fred's head disappeared.

"So far, so good," Hermione said.

"Hermione dear, the cake is ready for frosting now," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Coming," Hermione called out hurrying to the table.

Sirius and Remus came into the kitchen carrying grocery bags. They set them down on the counters before collapsing onto the kitchen chairs. Sirius tried to lick some of the frosting from the cake, but Mrs. Weasley was ready for him.

"Why don't you two see if they need any help decorating the garden," she suggested.

"Come on Padfoot, we're being kicked out," Remus said as he dragged Sirius into the garden.

Jade saw her dad being dragged out of the kitchen by Remus. She ran over to them.

"Hey Jade," Remus said, "Any thing we can help with?"

"Actually yes. You guys can help Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie put up the pavilion and then hang the birthday sign," she told them.

"Sure thing," Padfoot said.

Both Remus and Sirius went to help Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie put up the pavilion. Jade went inside seeing a beautiful birthday cake finished. Ginny came into the kitchen as well.

"Hey guys anything else need to be done?" Ginny asked.

"Just taking all the food outside to the tables, that is if the pavilion is up yet," Jade said.

Mrs. Weasley went outside to check on the guys. She came back in smiling. She grabbed the large bowl of coleslaw before leaving again. Jade, Hermione, and Ginny followed suit carrying bowls of salads, dips, fruits, vegetables, bags of chips, buns, and meat. By the time everything was set up it was almost 2:30 pm.

There was a boom that came from the living room. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan came out of the house. Their families followed close behind. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and even Professor Snape apparated into the back yard. Almost every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff invited showed up.

Jade started the grill up knowing that Harry, Ron, Draco, and the Twins will be arriving soon. There was another boom from inside the house.

"Alright everyone, get ready," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry walked out of the house into the garden, "Surprise!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the tremendous shout. Sirius came up to him, leading him into the garden.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked.

"Your birthday party," Sirius said, "It was all Jade, Ginny, and Hermione's idea."

"Wow," Ron said.

The three boys walked to the refreshment table grabbing cokes. Fred and George popped in behind Jade. Percy Weasley was the only one not there, being that he was still at the Ministry of Magic working. Every guest wished Harry a happy birthday.

Soon Harry, Ron, Neville, and Dean were in a heated discussion about who was going to win the Quidditch final this year. Jade was forbidden near the grill by Remus. Ginny and Hermione were laughing at something that Sirius said.

Draco and a few Gryffindor fifth years were in a deep conversation. Most of the adults were in groups around the garden eating and conversing. Jade glance at the woods seeing a man in unusual clothing. She blinked and he was gone.

"Ms. Black are you alright?" Dumbledore asked as he came up behind Jade.

"Huh? Oh Professor!" Jade said startled, "I didn't realize anyone…"

"It's quite alright. You seem distracted is all," he said.

"No… I'm okay," Jade said as she glanced at the woods once again, "Are you enjoying the party?" 

"I am, thank you," Dumbledore said smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"In the cooler there is some lemon sorbets and on the table there are lemon drops. In know how much you enjoy them," Jade said, "But steer clear of the cream puffs, I think the Twins have put one of their Canary Creams in them. Or was it their Parrot Pepper… anyway just watch what you eat," Jade said.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Thank you for the warning, Ms. Black."

He walked towards the refreshment table leaving Jade alone. Jade went to mingle with the guests. Soon it was getting late and most of the guests had left. Presents were opened, all but a few that was.

The only guests left were the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, Jade, Draco, and Sirius. Mrs. Weasley did a quick clean up spell as everyone sat around a roaring bonfire. Sirius gave Harry a box in brightly colored paper.

"Harry this was once your mother's, but it is time it was given to you," Sirius said.

Harry unwrapped the gift finding a cherry wood box. He opened it up seeing two books inside. One was her diary in burgundy leather. The other one was in dark green leather and unentitled. Harry tried to open it, but nothing happened.

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said closing the box once again.

"Harry this is from us," Mrs. Weasley said handing him another brightly wrapped package.

Harry opened it up finding a new picture album. There were pictures of his friends, himself playing Quidditch, teachers, and almost everyone he knew.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now since the more sentimental presents are done, here," Jade said as Ron and Draco set down a fairly large box.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"A gift from me, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Jade, Ginesa, Yang, Quill, Marsailles, and Claudette," Ginny told him, "Now open it."

Harry shrugged before opening the box. There was a loud boom and gold and crimson lettering appeared forming the words 'Happy Birthday Harry'. He reached into the box pulling out plenty of wizard candy, but the main gift was wrapped in foil paper that had fireworks exploding all over it. He ripped off the paper and gapped at what was inside.

"Ho-how did you guys get it?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George helped. They bought it when it came out," Jade said.

"Amazing," Harry said looking at his very own copy of _Hogwart's A History: New Quidditch Edition_.

"Cool Harry, let's go up to your room and look at it," Draco said.

All three boys ran into the house intended on breaking in the new book. Hermione, Ginny, and Jade also headed toward the house.

"Good-night dad," Jade said.

"Good-night sweetie," Sirius said.

He gave Jade a hug. The three teen girls ran inside and up to Jade's room. The kids were all going to stay until school began. Sirius kicked back in his chair enjoying the silence. Remus and Arthur Weasley were scheming on the other side of the bonfire. Molly Weasley was nowhere to be found. Sirius saw her sneaking up behind Arthur and Remus. 

He knew she was about to pull a prank. Sure enough she dumped two buckets of paint on the two scheming adults. Sirius laughed from where he sat. Remus was now lime green in color and Arthur hot pink. Molly sat down as she tried to control her laughter.

"Molly!" Both men yelled.

"I couldn't help myself," she said in between fits of laughter.

"Fine then," Arthur said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sirius your next as well," Remus called.

"Me? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Just because," Remus answered.

Arthur and Remus shook hands and suddenly disapparated. Both Sirius and Molly stopped laughing. They waited to see what would happen. The minutes passed by and nothing happened. All of a sudden there was music. Sirius' feet started dancing and so did Molly Weasley's. Neither one could control their feet. Remus and Arthur appeared, laughing like crazy men.

"Alright boys, uncurse our feet," Molly said.

"Truce then," Remus asked.

"Truce," both Sirius and Molly said.

Arthur raised his wand, "Finite Incantatum."

Both Molly and Sirius stopped dancing. All four adults sat down laughing at what just happened.

"Sirius, Remus the party was wonderful, but now we must get home," Arthur said.

"Good-luck with the kids," Molly said.

Both Weasley's disapparated from the garden. Sirius and Remus went into the house. They headed upstairs.

"Good-night girls," Remus said.

"Night," all three girls said.

"Good-night boys," Sirius said.

"Night," all three boys called out.

Both Padfoot and Moony went to their rooms.

"Hey Jade want to prank the boys?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," both Ginny and Jade said.

"When the boys go to bed here's what we'll do," Hemione said.

Hermione explained to Jade and Ginny about the prank. Both girls giggled at the prank. Jade snuck into the bathroom and grabbed the can of shaving cream from the sink. She went back into the room happy. Ginny was holding three feathers.

"This is going to be great," Ginny said.

"Yup, just wait till they go to sleep…" Jade said as she began to brush her hair.

Ginny and Hermione were doing the same thing when each girl noticed something wrong with their hairbrushes.

"Those boys are dead," Hermione said as honey coated her hair.

"This means war," Ginny added.

"We'll show them that we are just as devious as they are," Jade said.

The girls each in turn washed out the honey from their hair. They could hear the boys' laughter coming from Harry's room.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh," Hermione said.

The three girls waited until they knew the boys were asleep before sneaking into Harry's room. Jade went to Draco and put shaving cream into his hand. She tossed the can to Ginny who did the same to Harry. Hermione took the can from Ginny and put the shaving cream into Ron's hand.

"Thank goodness these boys are heavy sleepers," Jade whispered.

Jade began tickling Draco's nose with the feather. He reached up in his sleep to scratch his nose. Jade was holding in her laughter as he coated his face in shaving cream. Ginny did the same to Harry, who now looked like Dumbledore with white on his chin, cheeks, and nose. 

Ron was beginning to look like the abominable snowman. Hermione stopped and begun sneaking back out of the room. Ginny followed shortly after. Jade headed towards the door just making it. Once all three girls were safely in the bedroom they started laughing.

"I can't believe we actually did it," Ginny said.

Jade began yawning, "I think this year there's going to be two Marauder groups. Us and the boys."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed.

"Good-night," Jade said as exhaustion nearly took her.

"Good-night," Hermione and Ginny said.

Jade shut off the light before lying down. Sleep instantly took her.


End file.
